After the Wedding
by Glasgow
Summary: Après le mariage de John, Lestrade se tourne vers une personne tout à fait improbable pour noyer son chagrin. Slash. Lestrade/?


Qu'on se le dise je n'ai pas honte d'avoir écrit sur ce pairing. Enfin... presque pas XD En tout cas j'espère que vous apprécierez tout de même ;) Pour le blabla habituel on se retrouve en bas histoire que je ne spoile pas l'identité du fameux ?

Bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Emergeant d'un sommeil agité, Greg eut un grognement en ouvrant les yeux, qu'il referma tout aussi vite. Il se sentait nauséeux, le crâne prêt à exploser et la bouche désagréablement pâteuse, où les relents d'alcool et de cigarettes n'arrangeaient rien. Bon sang, il y avait une éternité qu'il n'avait eue une telle gueule de bois et cela ne lui avait pas particulièrement manqué. Quelle idée aussi il avait eu de picoler à ce point la veille. Ce n'était définitivement plus de son âge.

Mais le pire ce n'était définitivement pas son malaise actuel mais plutôt la conséquence directe de sa biture, en la personne se trouvant présentement allongé près de lui, dieu merci encore endormie. C'était comme ça depuis toujours, l'alcool l'avait toujours poussé à faire des choses absurdes. A peine en âge légal de boire c'était bien avec un coup dans le nez qu'il avait fini avec un tatouage dans le dos, qu'il ne cessait de regretter depuis lors. Quelques années plus tard c'est dans le même état qu'il avait demandé à sa copine du moment de l'épouser. Les années de tristesse qui avaient suivi puis leur récent divorce démontraient bien que cela n'avait pas été une décision rationnelle. Une autre fois il s'était totalement ridiculisé devant Sherlock à tenir des propos incohérent, une bouteille à la main avant tout bonnement de le draguer de façon éhontée. Après plusieurs jours ensuite à se faire charrier par le petit génie, il s'était juré qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus. Et il avait tenu bon. Jusqu'à la veille.

En terme de conneries éthyliques, il avait battu les records cette nuit. Allumer et mettre quelqu'un dans son lit, ce n'était pas la première fois, même s'il n'en était jamais fier ensuite, mais faire cela avec lui… Là il était tombé en dessous de tout.

Greg souleva légèrement la couette et regarda l'homme endormi, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas inventé ce détail, ce qui aurait été dramatique quant à son état mental certes mais salutaire pour l'avenir. Les cheveux tombant sur le front, la barbe ébouriffée, totalement nu… Non, il était définitivement là. Le policier eut un grognement de frustration en rabattant le drap.

Putain il avait merdé ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour faire un truc pareil ? A quoi allait bien pouvoir ressembler les semaines à venir ? Oh il le savait, à un véritable enfer ! Manquait plus que Sherlock ne comprenne ce qui s'était passé et s'emploie à les faire tourner en bourrique pour que le tableau soit complet. Et Sherlock comprendrait, il n'y avait pas à en douter, il comprenait toujours. Entre ça et John en voyage de noce, les prochains temps s'annonçaient difficiles.

Songeant à John, le policier réalisa qu'il avait malgré tout des circonstances atténuantes pouvant expliquer sa conduite. Les deux hommes s'étaient effectivement fréquentés près de deux ans et Lestrade, malgré son aversion pour tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à l'engagement depuis son divorce, s'était énormément investi dans ce couple. Très amoureux il n'avait eu de cesse de combler son amant au mieux de ses moyens. Cela avait été une bonne période. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne mette en scène son prétendu suicide. Profondément affecté, John n'avait eu de cesse de souffrir, construisant peu à peu des barrières infranchissables entre lui et le reste du monde, comme s'il espérait naïvement parvenir ainsi à préserver son cœur trop durement malmené. Greg avait tout fait pour l'aider, le consoler. Des mois durant il avait mis sa propre peine entre parenthèse pour soulager autant que possible cet homme qu'il aimait tant. Mais rien n'y avait fait. John sombrait peu à peu, entraînant à sa suite les vestiges de leur couple.

Lestrade se souvenait dans le détail de cette soirée qui avait tout changé. Rentré épuisé après une journée éprouvante, il avait trouvé John occupé à remplir une valise des quelques effets qu'il avait apportées ici avec le temps. Ainsi ce que l'aîné craignait depuis plusieurs semaines était en train de se produire. Reléguant sa fierté au rebut, il avait interrogé, supplié. Mais John, n'avait eu qu'un sourire las avant de marmonner sur un ton d'excuse les quelques mots qui depuis lors hantaient le policier.

« Ça fait trop mal. J'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout ce qui me rappelle Sherlock, ce qui t'inclue malheureusement. »

Vaincu, Greg avait baissé les bras et s'était retrouvé seul et abandonné dans cet appartement qui ne lui était jamais apparu aussi inhospitalier.

Le temps avait passé et si lui sombrait corps et bien, John pour sa part avait fini par s'en remettre. Il avait rencontré cette Mary, avait emménagé avec elle et enfin avait renoué avec ceux qui avaient fait son passé, Lestrade inclus. John avait demandé Mary en mariage quelques jours avant le retour providentiel de Sherlock et n'avait ensuite rien changé à ses plans malgré les efforts déployés par le détective.

Lorsque Greg avait reçu l'invitation à la noce il avait cru à une blague cruelle. Jusqu'à comprendre que Watson avait simplement fait table rase du passé et le comptait désormais parmi ses amis proches. Douloureux constat pour celui qui n'était jamais parvenu à tourner la page. Il avait bien failli décliner l'invitation jusqu'à ce que son égo ne s'en mêle. Il voulait laisser entendre que lui aussi était passé à autre chose et ne gardait nulle rancœur vis-à-vis de tout ce gâchis provoqué dans leurs vies.

Il avait compris dès son arrivée sur les lieux la veille que le week-end allait être une vraie torture. La cérémonie avait effectivement été bien dure à supporter et la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Mary, qui avait définitivement pris sa place dans le cœur de John, n'était pas allée en s'améliorant. Néanmoins il avait fait bonne figure, ignorant bravement les regards curieux que ne manquait pas de lui adresser Sherlock, qui malgré les apparences n'était pas dans de meilleures dispositions que lui à l'égard de ce mariage.

Sur les lieux de la réception – un hôtel particulièrement classe qui avait été entièrement mis à contribution, signature de Mycroft à n'en pas douter, qui avait les moyens et les relations pour organiser cela – Greg avait filé droit au bar, bien décidé à noyer son chagrin de la façon la plus efficace qu'il connaissait. Il avait été rapidement rejoint par Anderson, qui ne semblait pas plus joyeux que lui. Pas invité directement, celui-ci avait accompagné Donovan, laquelle, pour dieu sait quelle raison, passait depuis son temps à l'ignorer en s'occupant davantage des autres hommes présents. Les deux policiers avaient enchaîné les verres, se confiant, quoi qu'avec parcimonie, sur leur ressenti envers les relations amoureuses. Puis Greg, qui rétrospectivement n'en comprenait toujours pas la raison, avait proposé à son subalterne de l'accompagner dans sa chambre. Bien décidé à sortir Donovan autant de sa tête que sa vie, Anderson avait accepté. Et voilà Lestrade qui venait de se réveiller près de lui.

En toute honnêteté la nuit avait été plutôt agréable. Si les gestes avaient parfois été maladroits autant à cause de l'alcool que l'incongruité de la situation, le plaisir avait tout de même été au rendez-vous. Pour Greg surtout, qui n'avait pas eu la moindre aventure depuis sa rupture avec John presque deux ans plus tôt, cela avait été libérateur. Outre de s'occuper l'esprit de la façon la plus agréable qui soit, par cette étreinte il avait la sensation d'être parvenu à tourner une page douloureuse de sa vie. Pour cela il n'avait aucun regret. Il était moins fier de lui en ce qui concernait l'identité de son amant. Dès le lendemain il allait devoir retravailler avec lui, voilà qui ne s'avérait guère évident à gérer. Heureusement il n'y avait eu aucune promesse et il avait semblé évident pour les deux protagonistes que c'était l'affaire d'une seule nuit. L'alcool et la solitude en avaient été la cause, restait à faire face aux conséquences inévitables.

Son mal de crâne et ses nausées allant en s'amplifiant à chacun de ses mouvements, Lestrade quitta pourtant bravement le lit et se mit en quête de ses vêtements. Certes il était dans sa chambre mais puisque l'autre homme dormait encore un repli stratégique semblait la meilleure des solutions. Il s'habilla rapidement et quitta la pièce.

Dans le couloir il tomba sur Sherlock, qui semblait sorti de nulle part. S'il ne l'avait pas connu aussi bien, il aurait pu croire que le gamin l'avait attendu volontairement.

« J'ai récupérer ça pour vous », dit-il en lui tendant une boîte d'aspirines.

Surpris, Greg le remercia avec gratitude.

« Vu la soirée que vous avez passé j'ai pensé que ce serait utile.

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

- Le buffet est prêt dans la salle à manger pour le petit-déjeuner », reprit le plus jeune.

Greg n'avait pas l'intention d'avaler quoi que ce soit en dehors de quelques comprimés mais il ne dit rien, tout étonné qu'il était de trouver le détective aussi affable. C'était quelque chose qu'il réservait plutôt à John généralement. Le policier comprit alors subitement la raison et en éprouva un douloureux pincement au cœur. Définitivement il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la présente situation. Il y avait fort à parier néanmoins que Sherlock n'avait pas commis un acte aussi stupide que lui pour se changer les idées.

« Il a peut-être quitté Baker Street, mais toi il ne t'abandonnera jamais, dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez », s'empressa de répondre Holmes.

Greg eut un haussement d'épaules. A quoi s'était-il attendu franchement ? Comme si Sherlock était du genre à s'épancher. Sa présente conduite était suffisamment révélatrice, nul besoin d'insister.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'ascenseur et Lestrade se réjouit, autant que l'enfer se déchaînant dans son crâne le lui permettait, que son ami ne fasse aucun commentaire quant à la présence d'Anderson dans son lit. Parce qu'il le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Sherlock savait toujours tout. Cette discrétion de sa part avait le mérite de rendre la petite incartade du policier un peu plus supportable.

**THE END.**

Eh oui, un Lestrade/Anderson, j'ai osé XD Comme vous tous je n'apprécie que modérément Anderson, mais récemment je suis tombée sur une photo de tournage de la saison 3 plutôt sympathique de Rupert Graves et Jonathan Aris (Anderson donc^^) et mon esprit tordu a décrété qu'il fallait en faire quelque chose. Vous noterez tout de même que je vous ai fait grâce du lemon ou d'une fin bisounours. Y a des limites quand même XD

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
